Wishes
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: When the Shibusen group finds out about a Meteor Shower happening, they take the chance. "Why wait for a wish...?" TsuStar; slight SoulxMaka. one-Shot.


**A/N:** Hey, guys! Well. Summer break's almost over for me…So before it ends, here's a little July one-shot for you all!

I do not own Soul Eater.

--

"Come on, Tsubaki!" He cried as he ran up the halls of Shibusen, "If we don't hurry we'll miss it!" His weapon ran after him. The poor girl sweat dropping along the way. "Black Star! Wait for the others!" Black Star heard Tubaki's cry and quickly came to a halt, allowing his other teammates catch up.

--

"Meteor shower?" Black Star said to Maka, who was besides her weapon. Maka quickly nodded. "Its tomorrow!" She said with a bright smile.

"Why the hell are you so excited?" Soul sighed, looking at her, "There's no real hills in Death City, so we won't be able to see it…Besides, who'd want to with that horrible moon in the sky.." Soul stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought, only to get a steamed Maka in his face. "Hold it! I happen to have the rights to come here after school hours to see it!"

"Oi?" Soul let out, stunned at Maka's words. As her weapon, he shouldn't have been surprised. It was typical for Maka; with the right connections. She held up a pass of some sort. Which she spin around easily in her nimble hand. Black Star and Tsubaki watched like Soul was as she spoke again. "With Papa's pass, we should be let in."

"Na!" Soul said, even more taken aback.

"Huh?!"

"They'll allow Deathscythes afterschool access?" Tsubaki spoke, only putting a brighter grin on Maka's face.

--

"The nerve of you to run ahead, Black Star!" Maka shouted after catching up, Death the Kid quickly behind. The weapons soon followed. The entire cast was present, so now all they needed was to get to the roof.

--

The door to the rooftop was quickly slammed shut after Patty came through, and then ran to her sister's side. Liz sighed at Patty's action and then looked to the sky like everyone else. After 5 minutes, Kid started wondering what was happening. "Maka, when did you say it was to start?"

"Oh; um…Around 10:36…" She said, looking up higher in thought.

"It's a miracle she's staying up this late…" Soul remarked, getting an elbow from Tsubaki. But as a secret to just those two, also a smile in agreement. After a few more minutes, black scar scoffed and walked back.

"B-Black Star…" Tsubaki said in question.

"If it doesn't start soon, I'm gonna give up…."

"Wh..Why?"

"Cause I'm not waiting this long." Black Star said, coming to a stop, as if waiting for Tsubaki, but she turned back to the sky…Just in time for a streak that only reflected on Black Star's back to be seen. As he heard everyone go "Ah!" or "Oh!" He turned to see the entire sky paraded in stars. He was blown away at the sight, and quickly ran back to his weapon side, letting out a strong "OOOOOHHH!!!" Of his own. "SO MANY STARS!!!" He exclaimed. "Worth the wait, huh?" Tsubaki said with a smile. She loved to see him so ecstatic like this…And in more ways than one.

"Hey…Black Star?"

"Oh? What?" He said, looking at his weapon, smile temporarily vanishing. Once she knew she had his attention, she looked to the sky once again. "They say…If you wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true."

"Ohh, reallyyy?" Black Star said with no smile on his face. Rather a serious glance.

"Yep."

"HEHEHE~!" Patty bellowed, "Then I wish for a big, purple giraffe!" Tsubaki sweatdropped at this, along with her sister. "P-Patty! Not wishes like that!"

"And I wish for the world to be completely symmetrical!" Kid said, eyes sparkling as he threw his arms in the air. Tsubaki and Liz lowered their heads. "Its no use…"

A few minutes later, Maka put her hands together and closed her eyes. Soul watched her and when he couldn't take it anymore he was about to ask what she was up to, but he twitched once he heard her mumble something.

"Wish I might,

Can Soul see what I feel towards him tonight?"

Soul blushed a bit and turned his glance to the sky. Upon seeing a few more stars pass, a grin came across his face when Maka turned and looked at him after her wish. "Soul? You wish for something?"

"Hm?" He turned to her, "Oh, no…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Heh. My wish came true before I even wished on the star."

"Huh?! Then what?!" Maka Said, getting curious.

"Isn't it legend not to tell someone what you wished for?"

"People always tell anyway! Please, Soul?!" Maka said. Soul laughed and gave in. "Alright…I'll tell ya later, okay?"

"O..Okay…" Maka said, with a slight pout. This just made Soul smile brighter.

A few minutes later, with one last star, it was over. "Awwww!" Patty exclaimed, sliding herself off the brick surrounding to the roof. Liz stretched. "Least we can go home now.." she yawned, "I'm beat…"

"I agree." Kid said, turning to Maka. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, no problem!" She smiled, she turned to Soul. "So…"

"Let's get alone first."

"O…Kay….?" Maka said, confused as Soul took her hand and walked off. Tsubaki was following everyone else until she realized she was forgetting something…

_Or someone. _

"Tsubaki." Black Star called. She quickly turned to her meister. "Black Star?" She said. He turned away from the sky to look at her, questioning why she didn't use her normal response of "Yes?". "What?"

"Why…Why are you still watching? The shower's over…"

"Because. I'm waiting for my wish." Tsubaki questioned this…_"Waiting? Why wait for a wish?"_

"B-Black Star--.."

"If it comes true, I'll make a real wish on that one….and I'll tell you what it is."

"Y-Yes!" Tsubaki said, starting to walk towards her meister. His eyes were glued to the sky with that same serious glance, as if waiting…and not giving up. She, however, watched him instead. She was tired…her eyes were drooping and blurring…But she was to stay awake…For him. But she couldn't keep it…Her head was bobbing down with every second. Pull up! Pull up! But darkness is all she could see as she took a breath…

"AHA! THERE!!" Black Star screamed, awakening his weapon. "HUH?! B-BLACK STAR!" She looked at him, to notice the sky…Full of meteors once again, but strangely, to her, it was more elegant than before. She smiled brightly as she watched the show for what seemed like the big finale. "Guess those wishes do come true!" Black Star said a he watched. Tsubaki nodded and agreed, before realizing a meaning in his words.

"Y-You mean, you wished for this?!"

"Oh…Yeah…" Black Star said, looking at her with his teal eyes, "Why?"

Tsubaki looked up to the sky in shock. "So…I guess they do come true…" She said, expression turning to a bright smile.

"Yeah…But! I guess this calls for one more wish…" Black Star said with that same old smile. She turned to him and nodded.

"Out loud, or to myself?" Tsubaki questioned this, but then thought for a second…"Umm…Does it matter?"

"Exactly; why I'm asking you."

"Umm…Out lou--?"

"YOSH! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, WISH THAT TSUBAKI WILL GO OUT WITH ME!"  
"…." Tsubaki was speechless, her mouth open in surprise, and her face red all over. Did he seriously just wish that she would go out with him…?! "B-Black Star…" She said, and the next thing that made her twitch, was Black Star offering his hand. "So…Will you?"

Tsubaki looked down at it…Then back at him…He was still smiling with that same, old smile of his….She looked down at it again, and snatched it up into the air. Then, replied like she always did…

"Yes!"

--

Just a little TsuStar drabble 'cause I figured I'd try them for once instead of writing _just _SxM all the time…Which I still do. -Sighs at her hint-

So yeah! Enjoy, and have a good rest of the summer! –waves-

~Ana


End file.
